Truth
by Moyashi1611
Summary: OC Events happens just after the circus arc of the manga. What if a child escaped from the building which Ciel had ordered Sebastian to burn? What would this child do when she finds out that no attempts were made to save them, any of them? Revenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji!

A/N: Events happen at the end of the circus arc in the manga.

Truth

Prologue:

_Bang!_

My ears perceived, this sudden noise that seemed to echo towards me, ringing oddly in my ears.

My eyes saw, as if in slow motion, the bullet speeding out from the barrel of the revolver, embedding itself within the numerous folds of fat and blubber – the chest of the man that represented the recurring nightmare I was trapped in. Red fluid spurted out, and I continued star, completely devoid of emotions as his wails of pain and agony filled the cavernous chamber.

The sounds that I had just heard were the first ones I have heard in a long time. But why was that so? Have I died and gone to the next world? My brain grappled about helplessly to answer this question.

Then I remembered.

The terrified shrieks of children as they were brought here forcibly to fulfill the insane desires of the old maniac. They had told me that the reason for which I was 'taken' was due to my eyes. They were a pretty shade of purple - amethyst, like my name – Amethyst Kaelle Ivyhawke. A name that I seemed to have almost forgotten.

I had not made any friends with any of the children here. Well, I have to admit that I am not a very social person, for I can be rather shy at first glance. In this hellish place, the longest I have been with another child was one day. There was no question of what became of him.

By some twist of fate, some unexpected turn of destiny, I had become the favourite of the man – the best and the worst I could ask for. My new…_position_ saved from having to perform brutal tasks the other children had to do as they performed their routine task. However, I had to see to the every need of the mentally unsound man. To bathe him, clothe him and ensure that he was comfortable. Thus, I had to accompany him everywhere, even to the place where he seek his unusual entertainment. Day by day, my vision would be filled with a sea of crimson and scarlet as I stood, helpless, my fear of having the same fate as the other children stilling my tongue.

As a result, I learnt to burrow deep inside my consciousness, shutting myself from the painful reality. Thus becoming a mere puppet, just like what they wanted. Until today.

A weapon that brought death to many might just be the one that aided my return from this slumber. The irony was not lost on me. If I was able to, I would have laughed out loud. However, the awakening of the mind did not seem to herald the awakening of the body. Instead, I had to be content with a tiny twitch of my lips.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Burn it all!" the child in the top hat said.

My thoughts froze as all the smug thoughts melted rapidly away.

_No!_ My mind shouted. _I'm here! Don't kill me!_

My lips remained motionless. No sound emitted from it my frozen throat.

"Yes, my lord," the taller man bowed.

_Take me with you!_

My brain screamed curses and pleas. Tears of frustration welled up as I struggled against the psychological bonds that were holding me fast.

One tear spilled over the brim, just as the gaze of the boy – a mere child of my age, swept across the room, coming to a halt on my face as the other tear fell.

His clear sapphire eyes widened almost imperceptibly, his gaze transfixed on mine. Then he closed them, and averted his gaze.

"Please!" a word finally escaped.

But the raging flames stole them from my lips, and soon, my vision became obscured by the flames that continued to grow……

A/N: hmm...seems to be quite short. Anyway, reviews please! XD


	2. Chapter 1 Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kuroshitsuji's characters!

Truth

Chapter 1 : Revenge

Kaelle roused slowly, as the first sounds that represented the coming of day greeted her. Mind you, it was not those of the melodious chirping of the birds, or the happy chatter of school children. Nothing so pleasant, really. The sound that woke all of them up was actually the constant clanking and rumbling of the train as it moved upon its tracks above them, its chugging echoing thunderously throughout the tiny chamber that housed more than twenty children.

Children who were cast out from their homes due to different reasons; the main one being that their family could not afford to feed the additional mouth in the family. Others were orphans, and thus had no one else to take care of them. These were the most common reasons that accounted for the children's presence in that cramped chamber. Not for Kaelle however.

Street urchins, they were called, and indeed, street urchins they were. Their jobs were to snitch whatever they can from those unsuspecting passers-by by any means necessary; their lives governed by none but one rule – to share whatever they reap with the other children that lived together with them. If one was discovered to not have done so, the justice that followed would not be merciful.

As Kaelle made her way to the bucket filled with rain water that was for everyone's use, a few rats scuttled past her. Barely noticing it, she brushed them aside with her feet, clad in tattered sandals. The presence of rats and other undesirable creatures had become such a common sight, such that Kaelle soon learn not to jump at the sight of one.

The chatter in the chamber grew steadily louder as the other children too, awoke and many were heading towards the bucket, with the hopes to freshen up and get ready for the new day. Kaelle rinsed her face, washing away the last dregs of sleep, trying to make the most out of the meager amount of water they could use.

"You midgets! Get away from the pail!" a holler sounded over the idle chatter as everyone slowly ceased talking, each of them backing away as they realized who addressed them.

It was them again – Jimmy the bully. He was flanked left and right with his numerous side-kicks who were as usual, trying – albeit unsuccessfully – to imitated their leader's arrogant swagger and menacing manner.

The other children promptly fled as Jimmy approached, not wanting to get into trouble.

Not Kaelle, however.

She stood her ground and faced them with a hard stare.

"Kaelle, no!" Cody, the only person that she could call friend so far, warned her.

But even so, he dared not oppose them. She ignoring and continued to stare challengingly at Jimmy and his fellow 'bodyguards', silently willing them to approach her. It was time someone taught them their place. Her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts as the devious mind of hers promptly hatched a plan.

"Hey, new girl," Jimmy sneered as he approached her, "Bugger off."

Ever eager for a fight, Jimmy strode over to Kaelle, a smile (which looked more like a grimace as the corners of his uncooperative lips refused to rise) plastered upon his slack and pudgy face.

Kaelle regarded his face with more than a little disgust – she had never seen anyone as gormless as him before. Soon, he was standing face-to-face to the younger girl, who continued to look at him fearlessly. A hand shot out, grabbing Kaelle by the front of her shirt as she was wrenched forcefully up, such that her nose was nearly meeting Jimmy's. A sadistic light glinted maliciously in Jimmy's eyes, as he shook Kaelle as if she was a rag doll. Kaelle kept her body limp, not showing any visible resistance to his manhandling – she had to create a façade of weakness, such that her next moves would come completely unexpected.

A murmur ran through the crowd. They were sure that this puny little girl would stand no chance against Jimmy and his bullies.

Jimmy soon stopped, but the vice-like grip on Kaelle's shirt did not loosen. He studied the girl in front of him, like how a predator would observe its prey before deciding upon the best course of action. However, instead of the usual fear he expected to see, Kaelle continued to gaze nonchalantly at him, a slight smirk upon her face. It was clear that she was baiting Jimmy, and Jimmy fell for it.

_This mere runt dares__ to oppose me?_ Jimmy bared his teeth, and cocked a fist back, preparing to send it flying toward Kaelle's face.

Having anticipated the motion, Kaelle twisted easily from his grip, ducking under his clumsy motions as momentum sent him stumbling forward. Her hands, brushed against his pockets as she came up behind him, her touch feather-light. Grunting in exertion, Jimmy regained his balance and whipped around, lumbered towards her, hands clenched tightly.

As soon as he came into range, Kaelle spat at him, smiling with satisfaction as the spit hit him squarely on his face. A feminine squeak escaped from his mouth as he rubbed vigorously at his face, as if trying to scour a stubborn stain away. His sidekicks around him muttered angrily, unable to stand watching at how their esteemed leader was humiliated by a girl. They started to close in around Kaelle, forming a tight circle around her, all the while making gestures as if to pummel her..

"No," Jimmy commanded, his voice rising above the hubbub of the children. "She's mine."

His sidekicks still muttered unwilling under their breaths, but nevertheless, they backed off, regrouping behind their leader as if to offer him some support. Jimmy turned to face Kaelle again, his cheek tomato red – from both embarrassment as well as all the scrubbing he had done.

"Are you sure you don't need them when you are so afraid of mere fluid?" Kaelle taunted.

His face turned an ugly shade of purple as he muttered something incoherently.

"I beg your pardon?" Kaelle said, purposefully switching over to the use of the Queen's English, or 'snob speech' – how the street urchins called it – so as to provoke him.

"Bitch!" he shouted, hands flying immediately to his pockets, where his trusty knives resided. Or used to reside.

Kaelle watched with satisfaction as the colour faded blotchily from his face, grinning as she watched play of emotions upon his face – from fury, to confusion as he patted his pockets with a chagrined expression on his face.

"Looking for this?" Kaelle grinned, holding out the two throwing knives.

"You - !"

"Yes, I lifted it off you when I ducked under you just now. Hmm, it seems as though besides these knives, you've got something else in those pockets of yours…a treat it seems, that you concealed from the rest of us." Kaelle allowed her voice to trail off as the implications slowly sank into the crowd. Even Jimmy's accomplices glanced at their leader, the seed of doubt taking root within their minds.

Jimmy became a deathly pale. "No…please…"

Paying no heed to his pleas, Kaelle produced a small, hastily wrapped bar with a flick of her hands. In that instant, the crowd surged around her as everybody pushed forward to take a closer look at the tiny object in her hand

"Naughty naughty. What should we do?" she said, directing the question to the crowd.

"Open it!" the children shouted in unison.

She slowly unwrapped it as the crowd quivered in anticipation.

"Ahh, chocolate!"

An uproar followed that statement.

* * *

The constant clatter of hooves upon cobblestones signaled that both Cody and Kaelle had finally arrived at the streets. Although their chamber was not located that far away from the streets, the street urchins each had to follow a strict manner of leaving and returning to it, to shake off any possible pursuers that might be following them. Thus, having to duck into a empty alley way every few seconds made the journey to the streets tedious and time-comsuming.

For it was in the midst of summer, the men and women were dressed in light and brightly coloured clothing. Most ladies carried a parasol to screen away the harmful rays of the sun as they daintily inspected trinkets that were laid out by various stalls. The younger ladies were chatting and gossiping away, all the while hiding their smiles behind gloved hands. Smartly dressed men hurried past them as they set off for work for whatever company that they were employed by.

In the city that reeked of affluence, Cody and Kaelle stood out much indeed. Suspicious eyes followed them wherever they went, as if they were expecting them to steal anything any minute. Both were aware about the disapproving gaze of many, as the children of nobles pointed at their ragged clothes and some braver ones even tried to approach them. The mothers of those children pulled them hastily away, probably fearing that their own overly pampered darlings would contract something 'undesirable' for being in close proximity to a street urchin.

Kaelle continued to watch them, even as they had been taken away by their parents, feeling a sharp tang of nostalgia. She had been like that once – the child who constantly ducked away in search of any street child who were willing to play with her. However unlike any other mothers, each time her mother had found her, she would give the kids a treat or two as well. At other times, she would even treat the children for minor illnesses, such as common cold or an occasional stomach upset for she was a doctor, while Kaelle would sit by and observe the enter proceedings with bright interest.

In fact, the Ivyhawke family had prided themselves to be the best physicians of their time. And Kaelle aspired to be just like her ancestors before her.

However that life had long passed…

"You shouldn't have done that!" Cody rebuked as both of them strolled out to the street, long after the commotion had died down.

"Well, you are not complaining are you?" Kaelle said, grinning as caught Cody's hastily veiled smile.

"But still…" Cody said. "You are kind of unbelievable you know, the way you snitched this stuff from him."

"Thank you," Kaelle offered, as she did a mock curtsy.

A contemplative gaze came over Cody. "Sometimes I think you are a mystery."

"It's not what you think!" Cody hastily continued, going red slightly as he noticed Kaelle's raised eyebrows.

"It's like the way you speak and act sometimes. Remember when we just met? You spoke some pretty fancy English, which kind of ostracized you from everyone else. It was only after some time that you started talking like one of us. However, there is just this…air of elegance in whatever you do."

Kaelle's pulsed quickened as she felt the topic straying towards dangerous waters. "Wha-what are you aiming to bring back today?" she forced out, attempting to steer the conversation away from the inevitable.

Cody ignored her and continued as if she had not spoken. "What were you doing before you met us?"

The stench of blood, the cries of fear that were quickly stifled and the heat of searing flames…

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now," Kaelle managed to choke up, before speeding up, wanting to be alone.

* * *

Kaelle fought hard to keep the calm mask up as she walked along the street. The tsunami of emotions threatened to overwhelm her, as they continued to writhe and boil just below the surface.

_What happened to her before she came?_ The answer was quite simple actually. She had been kidnapped and had nearly died in a fire…in simple words, been very close to hell's gates. That fire, that one that the noble set upon the whole mansion without any rhyme or reason. The knowledge of being left to die made the pain worse, especially so, when Kaelle was sure that he had noticed her pathetic figure amongst the flames, as the tear ran down her cheeks…

Why did he do what he did? Perhaps it was to ensure that all the dark deeds of the man died with him? Or was it for a somewhat…darker reason? Nevertheless, what did he think he was, such that he had the authority to play with the lives of the other children, as if they were merely chess pieces – beings of no life?

And for that, he had to pay; to receive retribution for the unwarranted deaths of the children, and of Amethyst Kaelle Ivyhawke.

On the same night, a person named Kaelle was born, surviving for one reason only – revenge.

And by a strange twist of fate, the boy's name was also revealed to her on that night – Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
